Fallen Hero
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: First in "Daybreak". What if Mikey died in the episode "Parasitica" and goes to the next world to find the miracle he deserves? Fifteen years later, the wasps and Kraang form an alliance and has come back to New York to take revenge. Little did they know that someone has "rose" back from the dead...but with no memories of who he is. T for violence. Post-SAINW in future chapters.
1. Prologue: SW, LB

**Fallen Hero  
Summary: What if Mikey died in the episode "Parasitica" and goes to the next world to find the miracle he deserves? Fifteen years later, the wasps and Kraang form an alliance and has come back to New York to take revenge. Little did they know that someone has "rose" back from the dead...but with no memories of who he is.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT will never be mine. If I did, I would have made Parasitica better...**

* * *

**Prologue:  
Sleep Well, Little Brother**

* * *

Destruction. It was the only thing that he thought. The turtle tried to activate the Shellraiser before the wasps would even kill him. Alas, no one ever taught him how to operate the vehicle. They thought he was too stupid. But no. He was smart. In fact, he has a purpose in life. He _does _have one. The small turtle is in hopes of finding a happy world where all of the things precious to him are safe and not in harm. He always hoped that one day, a blessed future might come to him and he might finally retire on seeing the world of fragments.

But it's not this world.

"Come on, come on!"He panicked, trying to turn the Shellraiser on. Instead, he failed. The wasps tried to destroy the Shellraiser so they can eat the turtle that attacked them. The turtle panicked whimpering. He didn't know what to do anymore.

_I'm so stupid..._he thought.

"Hey wasp!"

The turtle's eyes snapped open, trying to analyze the familiar voice. It was the sound of an almost normal teenager boy's voice. He could hear his sais twirl right before them. Then, all broke loose...

It's Raphael.

"Come and get it!"

He gasped, seeing his brothers stand in front of the wasps, trying to protect him. Realization finally hit him as he saw his brothers, trying to fight and kill the wasps. _All this time...they love me...? _The turtle always thought that his brothers hated him for his low IQ and high stupidity as an act. Whenever he would something stupid, he would end up getting lectured by one of his brothers, all of them or their father. But he didn't know...that the entire time...his brothers cared for him.

A few tears slipped out.

"Looks like we're going to be wasp food after all."Leonardo said, his tone like he's almost going to give up. They were cornered. _There's got to be a way._

The Shellraiser cannons!

The turtle crawled and tried to fire the Shellraiser cannons...but nothing.

This can't be. Didn't Donnie fill in the new cannons last night?

Oh no...

"Mikey, RUN!"

Mikey opened the window and detected the voice from Donatello, dropping his weapon down. The wasps came closer, getting ready for their dinner. Donatello had fear in his voice, knowing that he doesn't want them to harm their little brother. Leo and Raph stayed close to the tall turtle, trying to stay together for their death.

But Mikey doesn't want to run. He wanted to help. He wanted to prove to his brothers that he wasn't _that _stupid. But because of Donnie's voice, more tears came out.

"Donnie..."he whispered, his voice filled with pain and sorrow. He doesn't want to lose this world. No...he doesn't want this world to end tragically.

"Mikey, whatever happens, you need to run! Run to Splinter and April...then don't turn back!"Leo exclaimed.

"But please...I only want to help you...for you guys to love me..."he mumbled.

"Mikey, we _do _love you! Do you think we're some jerks who wouldn't love their brother?!"Raph exclaimed, pain and worry inside his voice. Mikey cried, untying his mask to let the tears flow. The rest already cried, thinking about what would happen to their little brother. They didn't want his future ruined. If they just stayed inside and watch movies with Mikey, they none of this would never happened. Besides, they could kick wasp butt any other time. But not tonight.

"I'll miss you guys..."Mikey choked out.

"We love you, Mikey."The rest said.

Without turning back, he ran...

...ran as far as he could.

* * *

"Good job, April. I am quite impressed with your training."Splinter remarked as the two walked towards the lair. April nodded while finishing the last of the sandwiches. It has been tiring, though. April never thought that they would train from late night to early morning. They did encounter some Foot Ninjas...but otherwise, they were okay.

Suddenly, April heard buzz sounds and screams in the direction towards the lair...and yet, they were only five hundred meters away. The girl tensed. "Sensei...did you just hear that?"April asked, a bit scared. Splinter heard it too...but the voices were familiar. Splinter gasped. _No...it can't be..._

"My sons!"

Both sensei and student ran fast until they stopped at the horrible sight: three turtles, cornered by three giant wasps, ready to be food. But where's the other one?

Splinter can't take it anymore. Using the kunai he kept, he ran to one wasp and sliced its body, causing a strange kind of blood to flow out. It wasn't even red. It was a strange yellowish liquid that smelled like rotten butter. The parts all rolled to the murky waters of the sewers.

Then, it was gone.

Raph, Donnie and Leo opened their eyes, only to find their father and friend fighting the wasps. April kicked one of it and stepped on it ten times. Then, she carried the water and carried it to the murky waters of the sewers. The last one was hard to kill. They tried to kill it off with the kunai but eventually, it didn't kill him. It was impossible to kill him. Only a cannon or a bomb would do the trick.

"Don't let him get away!"Leo exclaimed, trying to hop on the wasp's back to get the stinger. Eventually, the wasp kicked the blue turtle...and flew away. The turtles groaned, rubbing their heads. Splinter ran to them.

"Are you alright?"Splinter asked, worried about their condition. Leo got up and sighed. "We're okay, sensei."April looked around to see the orange turtle nowhere. She was sure that she didn't hear his voice. She tried to look around at the nearest parts...but to no avail.

"Hey...have you seen Mikey?"April asked.

This also made Splinter extra worried about his youngest. Where could he be? Did he run away? He hoped not.

Donnie made a fake laugh. "Funny story, Sensei. We accidentally chased him off when we were about to go to our death bed."

Splinter's eyes widened.

"You three did what?!"

* * *

Mikey jumped on each rooftop he could find. Since it was daytime, he had to be quick or someone would find him and put him to who knows what. But after three rooftops, he panted from running. His legs ached but his heart ached more.

His brothers...are already dead.

More tears came out at that thought. He failed to save them...and once Splinter and April will come back, how will they think of him? Splinter would probably be mad and April would hate him forever. They would think of him as a scrawny and pathetic mutant. Splinter might even regret finding him or worse, buying him in the pet shop. What was he thinking? He's a failure...to his father, his friend, the world...and his brothers. His brothers might be insulting him in heaven.

"I'm sorry...I can't protect you. Why didn't think I of this? I didn't know this is another tragical world. I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry, April. I'm sorry, world. I'm sorry, Leo, Raph and Donnie. I'm the worst little brother anyone could ask for..."

"Nice to see you, turtle."

Mikey gasped and turned around. Though, he did not recognize the face. Yet, the suit was familiar. The face was burned, as if he had an accident due to a fire. His face looked odd, though. An eye had a noticeable scar while the other one was normal. The suit was made out of armour. Both hands have extended claws, sharp enough to kill someone. The man had a scary look, his looks making him evil.

The man made a smirk, kicking the young turtle close to the edge of the rooftop. Mikey's head was at the edge of the rooftop of a building that's five stories tall. His body was still on the rooftop, still safe from falling. But the little turtle was afraid from falling. That would mean fear of dying. He didn't want to spend his last moments of his life, falling just because he did something wrong. No. He needs to make them proud by defeating this man.

The man stepped on Mikey's plastron, leaving a mark close to the heart. Mikey winced in pain, for he cannot breathe when the foot moved to the lung.

"Any last words, Michelangelo?"

His name. He knew his name. Mikey felt the familiar voice ring into his ears. He knew him before. Gods, he even knew his name. Which could only mean...

"Shredder."Mikey said, his tone filled with hatred. He gritted his teeth and a tear came out. Shredder strikes him using his claws on the right eye. Blood came out. The villain smirked as the young turtle winced in pain. Then, Michelangelo made his move by throwing Shredder to the opposite side with his hands. Shredder bumped his head, causing a bump on his head. Michelangelo held him tight with his kusarigama chain. Shredder, in turn, kicked Michelangelo, making him fly to the next rooftop. Shredder rubbed his head and jumped off to the next rooftop, where he can finally kill the son of Yoshi.

Michelangelo was close to falling. Half of his body are close to falling. He was afraid of looking down, knowing that he will land on the unforgiving sidewalk. Blood dripped out of his face to the sidewalk, landing on it. Mikey whimpered. "I'm sorry..."He whispered, feeling his throat dry. He coughed out a bit of blood, feeling extreme formication. In a minute, his throat will claw out...and die. "No...it must be one of the sign effects when I injected the antibody in me. Man, I forgot to put that medicine to stop the medication before I injected myself. Good thing I did that once I woke up. Man, I really got to take care of myself."Mikey said to himself. Just then, then, he could hear Shredder, landing on Mikey's chest. Mikey tried to breath but to no avail. Shredder sent another blow on Michelangelo, this time on the cheek. Blood came out of the throat and cheek. Mikey could feel the maggots swarm his neck. Mikey scratched his neck, feeling pain. Shredder smirked, thinking that falling off the building might be a good idea.

"I guess I am finished with you, turtle."Shredder said. "Any last words?". Mikey spotted a nearby gun and pointed in gun. With a smirk, he whispered, "Have a nice dream. See you in hell." Then, he instantly killed Shredder. Then, the rain came by the time Mikey stood up.

Then, he slipped and fell.

* * *

"We got to hurry! He might be in danger!"Splinter exclaimed as they ran topside. Since it was raining and only a few people came by, they had to run on the sidewalks instead of the rooftops. If they do, they might fall to their death bed. But even though they were running, they made sure not to slip. Sure, April slipped after the first block but they became extra cautious.

Then, they stopped when they found a bloody trail. They were terrified...even Raph. But they were certain that this might lead to Mikey. But they wished it was not him. They just wished not.

"Should we follow it?"Leo asked. Raph and Donnie nodded.

They ran, hoping that what they're thinking is not true.

* * *

They stopped, panting.

"It's okay, guys. Only a meter away."Donnie said, panting. Leo broke his leg so Donnie had to support him. April looked at her friends and sighed. "Let's just walk."She said. They nodded and soon, walked with their eyes closed.

Scream.

They opened their eyes to see April's Aunt Kelsey, terrified at the view. The turtle was bleeding. A lot. From head to toe, there was blood on each spot. His eyes were opened, his baby blue eyes replaced with dark, soulless, purple eyes. His mouth opened a bit and he was lying down still.

His brothers gasped, knowing what happened.

"MIKEY!"

Leo, Donnie and Raph cornered their fallen brother. Donnie kneeled in front of the dead turtle while Leo and Raph held him in their arms. Donnie soon patted his cheek. "Mikey...say something."Donnie felt bitter tears on his face, patting on his brother's cheek.

Nothing.

"It's too late..."Donnie murmured, closing his baby brother's eyes. Leo and Raph held their baby brother tighter, crying. Splinter fell to his knees and cried, the fear of losing one of the people he loved coming true again. And this time, the pain was unbearable. April stood near Splinter, crying and hugging her aunt. Her aunt comforted her. She could see that her friends are actually mutants. And it's not she was scared of them. When she was young, she had an imaginary friend named Katherine who was a mutant snake. When she was 14, her imaginary friend died due to lack of imagination. Kelsey can imagine it. All she can do is comfort her distressed cousin.

Raph carried his dead brother in his arms.

"Come on guys. Let's go home."

Soon, everyone went to the sewers and sunk into the shadows.

* * *

It has been a few days since the incident and everyone was preparing for the funeral. Everyone was wearing their own clothes and carried the golden coffin to the part where there were more pipes. It was what Michelangelo wanted; everyone wearing their normal clothes, he inside a golden coffin and his body buried in his favorite part of the sewers: the place where he always skates using his skateboard. They didn't bring any of his belongings. Mikey wanted his belongings to go to his family and friends, each of their own choice. Leo took his skateboard and gadgets, Donnie and Raph took his comics and drawing notebooks, April got his diaries and toys and Splinter kept his pads, weapon and mask. Now, they're only bringing the coffin, the big picture of Mikey and flowers.

Now, it was his brothers' turn to say something. April was supported by Kelsey and Splinter.

"Mikey...we're so sorry."Donnie mumbled. He wiped a few tears away, looking at their still brother. Leo took a step forward. "Mikey, you're our hero. Thanks for saving us. But we're sorry we were too late to save you. We're so sorry..."Then, Raph touched the glass. "No matter what happens, bro. We...we..." "Love you..."They murmured. They cried and cried.

Suddenly, they felt a warm hand on Raph's shoulder. They turned see Splinter, still crying.

"It is time."

They nodded and took a step back.

First, Splinter but a bouquet of flowers on top, each stem tied with an orange bow. He bowed and walked away. Next, April and Kelsey divided the flowers among themselves. While the casket was lowered, each threw their own flowers. Each done has done this procedure ten times for five minutes.

When Leo, Raph and Donnie held the last flower together, they remembered those good memories with their little brother. Leo remembered when he acted like a Samaritan and helped his injured brother when they were the only ones inside the lair. Raph remembered those times when he chased the monsters away from Mikey's dreams. Donnie remembered that time when he patched up his little brother when he injured himself while skateboarding.

Those memories never faltered.

"Sleep well, little brother."

Then, a flower dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of fragments, Mikey looked at the scene and sighed.

"So I guess this isn't where the miracle is."He looked and saw Mei, floating next to him.

"Auau~! Mikey, what do we do?"

Mikey sighed, looking down.

"One more round...then I'll have to go back to this world, temporarily."Mei looked at her friend. "Mikey..." "In the least, I know there will be something big in the future. I can't let them fight alone. I might as well go back there if we win in the next world."Mei held his hand. "Are you sure?"Mikey nodded. "In the least. Now come on, let's go one more time."Mikey said with a smile. Mei touched a new fragment and soon, both of them disappeared.

* * *

"N-no. This is impossible."Shredder said, falling. Miwa put her hips on her hands, lifting her foot.

"Any last words, father?"Miwa asked, smirking. Soon, she stepped on his foot, making Shredder fall to the whole where the center of the earth is. Miwa huffed and smiled.

"Booyakasha."

Then, everyone cheered. Splinter ran up to his daughter and hugged her. Miwa hugged him back and smiled.

In the corner, Mikey smiled with a visible Mei who turned her god eyes back to normal. "This world needs no losers, doesn't it?"Mikey asked. Mei nodded. "I think you finally got the answer you needed."Mei said. Mikey looked at his back and sighed.

"It's time."Mikey said. Mei gasped.

"But Mikey..."

"I got an idea that's evil."Mikey smirked. Then, he turned to everyone. "Guys!"

Everyone turned around to see the two friends by side. "I think...I'll go back to the last world."Everyone was surprised at this.

"Mikey..."Raph said.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I'll come back when it's all over. Pray for me. I'll be praying as well."

Everyone looked at him "Sure Mikey. We'll miss you."Miwa said. Mikey smiled. Mei brought out the fragment of the last world.

"Come on. Let's do this."Mikey said, touching the fragment.

Soon, both disappeared into the other world.

* * *

**Okay guys! Welcome to Fallen Hero! Now, there's some things I want to say:**

**1. I know what formication is, alright? Formication is when a person suffers from the sensation that insects are crawling under their skin and scratches intensively to either remove the imaginary parasite or to simply end the pain. It is a real symptom to certain sexually-transmitted diseases such as syphilis and herpes. Skin diseases can cause this form of extreme irritation to the skin.**

**Now, I know it never happened to him but let's just say that one of the things needed for the antibody is maggots. I'm only focusing on maggots, not on the sexually transmitted part. Since formication is about insects crawling under their skin, let's say that the maggots were in when Mikey injected himself and soon, maggots already came inside and crawled around his lymph nodes. When he woke up, he remembered to put the cure Donnie made inside the antibody. That's why his brothers were okay. That's what happened in "Fallen Hero". Of course, there's nothing like that in the real world. This is just a fanfic.**

**2. I had to put an OC there. If Mei was not there, then this story wouldn't be invented.**

**3. I did a "what I think should happen" for the last episode of the series. Only with Mei there. **

**4. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I'm so focused on my PJO fic "The MIsadventures of Percy's Diary!" and exams are coming up a few days after my bday. Sorry.**

**5. I'm worried about this fic. I felt like it was a bit rushed. Sorry.**

**6. Now, I'm not asking for any reviews. I'm trying my best not to.**

**7. I was about to ope the laptop but eventually, the electricity came out due to the thunderstorm Maring (pls. don't remind me of The Conjuring) and Hanging Habagat. So many rains...**

**So that's all. Thanks and bye and sorry for the inconsideration.**


	2. Dai Ichi Wa: AITSTS (Part 1)

**Hey guys! D. C. E. has rose back from exams. Now-**

***some random dudes sing***

_**Belated Happy Birthday to you  
Belated Happy Birthday to you  
Thank the gods you survived exams  
Belated Happy Birthday to you!**_

**Oh gods, thank you! THANK YOU!**

**And yes, Sept. 2 was my brithday...so this is...**

**MY BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY-CHAPTER FIC!**

**And to begin this story, I'll put a quote from my first manga that came from my mom. It was her BDAY fic to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: *explodes***

**BELATED HAPPY 12th BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

* * *

_"Do you know wherein lies the sin?  
It wasn't in the partaking of the fruit of the tree  
Do you know wherein lies the sin?  
It wasn't in lending an ear to the serpent's enticements_

_Do you still not know wherein lies your sin?  
Therein lies your sin."_

_-Frederica Berknastel (Taken from Higurashi When They Cry Manga; Abducted by Demons 2; Between Chapter 7: Rena Ryuuguu and Chapter 8: Wish)_

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Daybreak  
Fallen Hero**

**Chapter 1:  
And Into The Shadows They Sunk (Part 1)**

A green figure with baby blue eyes watched the scenery. He wore a velvet cape to cover his face, his eyes only revealing into the shadows. The figure watched closely as bullets were shot, people were killed and blood spilled. He sadly closed his eyes, letting a tear fall out. He didn't want to lose his memory by a god...but he had no choice. In order to take everything back, he needed to make it look like nature did it all. He has been "dead" for so long that he can only count the years and not the days.

A glowing light came to his head, releasign his memories and keeping it inside a marble. If the marble will break...he can no longer remember everything.

"I'm sorry..."

And darkness surrounded him...

* * *

_**Before the green figure came...**_

The sun began to rise as the bodies were dragged back into their secret hideouts. Blood spilled all over for the fight was another intense one. Many recovered and some were getting ready to be buried in the dry land (before, the land was Central Park). Citizens were ordered to do tasks and they followed, for if they disobeyed, their heads will be cut off. And with that, they all followed.

But whenever there are people who would agree with conformity, some are against the enemies.

And that's where the setting is.

I don't want to spill the whole thing in one chapter...but I'll try to make it the best I could do.

Let's go first to Hideout 189-B...the sewers.

* * *

**Leonardo's Perspective**

Leonardo (レオナルド in his tag) was the first to wake up. He coughed softly before sitting up. He is a thirty-year old leader and though old, he still tries his best to keep the family together...even if one was gone. He is now riding on a futuristic wheel chair his brother Donatello (ドナテッロ in his tag) made after an accident six years ago.

The arms of the wheelchair poked at him.

"Reonarudo, it is time for breakfast."The wheelchair spoke. After some malfunctions, the wheelchairs address them in their Katakana names. But that was okay. Their father _is _Japanese. So they got used to this.

"Alright."Leonardo stretched and yawned. His eyes tried to open but was blocked with dirt. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his cane, went to the wheelchair and the wheelchair flew down for breakfast.

* * *

**Raphael's Perspective**

Raphael (ラファエル in his tag) mixed the strawberry and chocolate sauce together with whipped cream for the waffles. For him, it was weird to do it. But that's the way how the group loves their waffles. After the finding of the old lair fourteen years ago, this was made as their base camp. The dojo remained the same, some's rooms were underground (including Raphael's) and their baby brother's room remained the same. They made it as a memorial room, a room where the family can get along. The recruits believed that the room was filled with insects, thus stepping away from the room. They never made it in, as the orders were given. With no choice to escape, they obeyed.

Leonardo's wheelchair landed near the table. The turtle smiled and waved at his brother. Raphael, in return, waved him back.

"Morning."Raphael greeted, his voice more deep. That was probably because of puberty. Over the years, their voices were deepened a little more. Now, Leo sounded a bit like his father's, Raphael sounded like an anime character and Donnie's voice remained the same.

Leo smiled. "Morning, Raph."

Raph yawned as he placed the plates of waffles on each part of the table. All of them were topped with strawberry and chocolate whipped cream but each's toppings were different. The _Captain Chaplin Space _Group got the blueberries, the _Rebellious _Team got strawberries and the _Scientist _group got grapes. Their drink was orange juice. To the recruits, they thought it was only because orange was the only fruit they could find. But for the family, it was because they missed their youngest brother. Their father, Master Splinter, was in great pain ever since his youngest died. Though they rarely interact because he always reminded him of Miwa, the pain increased more. He rarely comes out of his room. But now, he just sulks in there.

"Got the meal for father?"Leo asked. Raph nodded. "Hmm. I'm going to give him toasted bread."He said.

It was silent for a few seconds until Leo broke the atmosphere.

"You seen Donnie and the recruits?"Leo asked.

"Not yet. Still asleep, though."Raph said, bringing the plates and juice on the tray.

"Wonder how father is."Leo said, looking guilty. Raph smiled and shook his head. "He's still okay. To bad we rarely see him out of his room. Oh yeah, you'll be next next month."Raph said. "Wait, I thought it was Donnie."Leo said, looking at Raph. "Donnie took your shift while your team had to investigate the TCRI."Raph sighed. "Plus it's my team's turn to investigate the TCRI. Lucky all of us that we didn't lose a recruit."

"Yeah."Leo whispered. Raph smiled, took the tray and brought it to Splinter.

* * *

"Sensei...it's time for breakfast."Raph said, getting in. He looked at his father. His fur turned grey and he sounds a lot like a grandfather **(A/N: This Splinter has the voice of 2K3 Splinter)**. His cane never aged and the ooze never died. He still wears the same kimono.

Splinter looked at his son and smiled. "Yes, my son. You can leave it here. Go join in with the teams."Splinter said. Raph smiled.

"Thanks sensei."He bowed and left.

* * *

**Splinter's Perspective**

"My son...my son..."

He whispered, looking at the six-year old Mikey in their family picture. He was so small and was extremely happy. Before, his baby blue eyes sparkled and his freckles gleamed. But now, he knew his eyes and freckles were dull and his skin was very pale.

He could remember the day he died...

* * *

_He saw his son, bleeding on the ground. His eyes were opened, showing a dark purple color. His freckles were covered in blood. _

_His son remained still, his breathing stopped. There was no smile. There was no response._

_Nothing._

_"He's dead..."_

_The words from Donatello escaped. He fell down and cried, his hands tightly shut. He shook as if he and Michelangelo were on an earthquake together. But it was just him. Tears spilled and went to the sewer drain._

_"Sensei..."_

_He looked at Leonardo with his eyes red. He looked at the blood on their bodies. It all came from his youngest._

_"Would you like to hold him?"_

_He nodded. But as soon as he got him, he hugged him tightly, finally revealing his real emotions. He hugged his dead son tighter, not caring if blood stained on him. His shaking hands gently removed his mask, trying to reveal his true mask. Then he saw...a dried scar._

_He gasped, looking at him. It was more of a tattoo...that came out naturally. But it was all...red. He didn't recall his son having a scar. But wherever it came from, he would avenge whoever did it to him. _

_"My son..."_

_He looked at his face. His face was very dull. No more happy Michelangelo. His spirit was gone._

_Splinter gently closed the eyelids and kissed his forehead._

_"My son..."_

_Then, he hugged him tighter, more tears and blood going to the sewer drain._

* * *

Splinter sighed and looked at him, his thumb rubbing his face.

"Son..."

Then, a tear escaped.

* * *

**Leonardo's Perspective**

As soon as the recruits came in, they started to eat and talked about various things. Leo was pleased. This was the first time they smiled ever since. It may have been Friday the 13th today but he didn't care. All he wanted was happiness.

"How was it?"Donnie asked.

Leo gave a thumbs up.

"Looks like he's happy!"Jessica exclaimed. Maxzinn and Anndrea smiled. Joseph and Riana nodded.

Suddenly, there was a poke.

"Leo...it's the day."Raph said. "I know."Leo said, looking down. Then, his head got up.

"We'll have to go to the room again. You guys better go in and start the warm-ups."Leo said, drinking the last drop fo his orange juice.

"Come on, why do we have to NOT go there?"Raiza and Marcus asked. Casper sighed.

"Just follow them."He said.

"Good. We got that cleared up."Donnie said. As soon as the recruits went to the dojo, they gathered around.

"What do you think? Who will tell-"

"No need."

Their eyes went to their aged father. Splinter walked towards them.

"I know. Now, shall we go in?"He asked. The brothers nodded.

"Good."

Soon, they all went in to celebrate the death anniversary of Mikey.

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure ran into the shadows to escape. He was recently held captive days ago and now, escaped. Posters about the missing experiment came by and he had no choice but to escape to Japan.

Japan was a quiet place. In three years, Asia will be invaded. So all the countries and half of Russia got ready. They made an alliance called "Asian Titans Alliance" where Japan, China, Philippines and other countries work together to preven the invasion. The ATA members are presidents from various countries. Sometimes, officials also attend.

Michelangelo loved to wander around Shirakawa, Gifu. It was very peaceful and the summer looked a lot back like 1983. The cicadas chirped at the day and the cicadas would cry at dawn and dusk. But the gunshots came from another part of Japan; particularly in Nagasaki. Some Kraang are ahead and Nagasaki is the only part of the country where the war was begun. And in three years, they'll invade the rest.

The cicadas chirped as Mikey ran through the place. He needed to run very far and not be spotted by anyone. But he tripped on a cliff and fell unconscious.

Later, a lady came by.

"Kaasan, what is he doing here?"The child asked. "I don't know. But we'll have to take him home. Call Rika-chan for me, will you?"

The child nodded and brought the phone to her.

"Rika, there's an injured mutant here. I need help... ...you're going to call the others?... ...alright. Good. I'll see you."

_"Alright...Satoko."_

* * *

**And once again...**

**HAPPY BELATED 12th BIRTHDAY TO ME CHAPTER FIC! is done.**

**PS. This is also dedicated to the people who died on 9/11. Sorry...I forgot after all these years. I was pressured with exams.**

**May all the victims of 9/11/2001 rest in peace.**

**Please support and remember that day...not like what happened to me (forgot all about it) and that was nine or ten days after I was born.**


	3. Dai Ni Wa: AISTS (Part 2)

**Hey guys! D. C. E. here with another chapter. Yes, it's a stormy day here in my place. I wish Storm Odette wouldn't be as strong as Ondoy (look up in google "Bagyong Ondoy" to see what I mean). I mean its great with the no classes announcement (which makes the school go wild and crazy) but the people *sniff*.**

**I would make another dedication for this chapter: the people in Zamboanga City whether, dead, injured or alive...or both injured and alive. And to start this, let me say a simple prayer for them. It's a poetry for our seatwork. **

**Cause: I thought hard.**

**Effect: Everyone liked it and some wanted me to edit their work.**

**You can find the prayer on my profile. This is just to prevent flames, arguements, whatevs. If you want, you can read it while listening to "Mugen Kairou". This got me writing that kind of poetry.**

**May the victims of the Zamboanga War rest in peace...**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Laird or Eastman? I'm a girl. Nipaa~!**

**P.S. I heart this chapter! And yes, this is all in Mei's POV...if you notice this part in Dai Ichi Wa:**

_And that's where the setting is._

_I don't want to spill the whole thing in one chapter...but I'll try to make it the best I could do._

_Let's go first to Hideout 189-B...the sewers._

* * *

_"__Committing a crime isn't scary.  
The scary part is to admit it.  
__Receiving a punishment isn't scary.  
The scary part is to know the pain of it._

_Neither crime nor punishment will be gone from the world,  
Because humans are unable to know their future."_

-Frederica Bernkastel (Tsukiotoshi-hen)

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Daybreak**

**Chapter 2:  
And Into The Shadows They Sunk (Part 2)**

As a god, I am in charge of many things. Likewise, taking care of a group of people who worship me is one of them. In Japan, Shinto and Buddhism have one thing in common: reincarnations...I'm not sure. But in my religion, it's true. I'm in charge of taking care of my reincarnation. Tha person is my image...my true image. But sometimes, it may turn out to be another gender. Like Mikey, for example. I'm a female god but I don't deserve to be called a goddess. In my religion, even female gods are just called gods like men. This is not is Greek, Roman or Norse Mythology. This is _my _religion and that's how I want it. So back to the topic at hand...when Mikey was truly born as human, he became a male. And that's true in my religion. Whoever is the eighth generation second child, male or female, is the reincarnation of the Demon God...or specifically...me. And whoever is the tenth one, he/she will be immune from all diseases and future ones. And as it happens, Mikey _is _the tenth of the eighth generation. Therefore, he is very protected...but he's mortal. The only thing that he's not immune is when someone kills him. And that's what I why afraid of. So everytime he dies, we travel between worlds called "fragments". If not, I would also be killed and we can't resurrect anymore. But there are rules applied. And these rules must be strictly followed. One rule is: There are only ten worlds for the tenth eighth generation when the normal count is two worlds if not the tenth. And we only travel worlds so we can reach a happy ending. So we must think of our actions very well. And unlike the others, he can predict the future because of the other world. But because of my powers, I have to remind him what's happening. And by this, we believe that we can beat fate so we can have a happy ending. But sometimes, we can go back to the past. This is another reward for beating fate; you have a chance to go back to the other world when you realize the real answer all along. That's why Mikey and I went back to the last world so we can beat fate and finish this.

So now, let's focus on the main plot.

* * *

The sun shone brightly after the two-day storm. The cicadas chirped when it was eight. Everyone seemed to be happy, not even knowing what might happen three years later.

Mikey slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He can feel some pain in his head. His vision was a bit blurry. So he forced himself to open his eyes.

When his vision was fixed, he slowly got up and stretched is arms.

"What date is it?"He whispered to himself.

Then, he saw the nearby calendar. It read:

August 20, Showa 58, 1983.

Wait a minute...1983?!

_1983? That's impossible. One minute, it was Showa 118, 2043. Now...it's Showa 58, 1983! Wait...did I travel back in time?!_

Mikey looked panicked.

_Oh no! Did I travel sixty years into the past?! But I was sure that the date when I was conscious was 2043. What happened?!_

"Hello?"

Mikey looked at the three girls.

The first one was the smallest of all. She has long purple/blue hair in a hime cut, fitting her image as a miko. Her eyes are fairly droopy and purple. She is wearing a green dress with a white bow attached to the top middle of the dress. Mikey, thought _So cute..._

The next one was taller than the smaller one. She has short, has blonde hair and has red, pink or purple eyes. She has sharp canine teeth and she wears a black headband most of the time. She is wearing a pink, sleeveless collared shirt, blue shorts, a belt and pink sneakers. Mikey thought, _Looks like a prankster to me._

The last one was the tallest of the three girls. She has purple hair, violet eyes, and a pair of black or dark purple horns on her head. She is wearing a pink jumper similar to the smallest girl's dress, differing in that the jumper has pockets, its straps are thicker and have buttons, and has no ribbon. Mikey thought, _A bit weird...but still cute._

"Hello? Who are you?"

"I am Furude Rika. The blonde one is Satoko and the purple one is Hanyuu. What about you, sir?"

"I am Mikey. That's all I can remember. What happened?"

"Mii~! We were in the clinic. While waiting for Satoko, a mysterious portal appeared in front of us. You were thrown in, unconscious." Hanyuu nodded. "Then, we called Rena, Mion, Shion and Keiichi to help you." Satoko nodded. "Then, we brought you to Manager. Then we brought you here. A while ago, Manager checked up on you. And you were out for three days."

_So that's what happened? What am I going to do now?_

"Wait, everyone. I'll call the guys."

"Alright, Satoko."

Mikey looked down. _What dimension is this?!_

* * *

**Meanwhile (Three days ago)...**

It was very quiet when they entered Mikey's room. All they could stare at was Mikey's picture. Flowers that were colored orange and a box of pepperoni pizza were placed near the picture. Four candles were around the picture, signifying that they are always here for him. The room was a bit dark and it was clean...but it was silent.

All remembered the good times they had with their little brother. And it was the same ones from before. Tears slipped out whene ach of them remembered the old days. It was almsot like the cicadas chirped and then cried when the youngest died.

Raph huffed.

"Why did fate have to end like this?"Raph asked. Leo shrugged.

"We don't know the future, Raph. We're not fortune tellers. But I think Mikey was one..."

This made the rest surprised.

"I remembered...him warning me..."

* * *

**_September 2, 2001 of Showa 76_**

_"What do you mean...you know who'll be killed?"_

_"It's always the same."Mikey said in a deep, adult voice. Three-year old Leonardo came closer to him._

_"Oh yeah. Prove it."Leo said crossing his arms._

_ Mikey sighed._

_"Ten days later, September 11 of Showa 76, 2001, an explosion will happen in New York."_

_Leo gasped._

_"The Twin Towers will explode and a lot will die. Following that, September 12 of Showa 77, 2002, Kraang Prime will awake and appear to our dimension in eleven years."_

_"Kraang Prime?"_

_"Then again, September 11 of Showa 78, 2003, daddy's enemy, Oroku Saki and his daughter, Oroku Karai, will move ot New York and start the Saki Industries."_

_"Oroku...Saki?"_

_"On September 12 of Showa 79, 2004, April's mom will die in a plane crash from Florida To New York."_

_"April?"_

_"On September 12 of Showa 80, 2005, our old lair will be invaded by ruthless criminals. After a few days, we moved to a bigger place?"_

_"Bigger place?"_

_"Then on September 13 of Showa 81, 2006, Casey will dump Leatherhead in the toilet because of his parents. That was the time Kraang came to Earth, found Leatherhead and went back to Dimension X to raise him as a test experiment."_

_"Leatherhead?"_

_"Yet again, on September 10 of Showa 82, 2007, Raph will get a viral disease."_

_"Raph?!"_

_"Then on September 11 of Showa 83, 2008, April's abusive aunt's head will be crushed by April. Her abusive uncle flew to London and she was safe."_

_"Wha?"_

_"Then on September 12 of Showa 84, 2009, daddy's uncle will be shot to death."_

_"Shot?"_

_"Yet again on September 10 of Showa 85, 2010, daddy's cousin will be abused."_

_"Cousin?"_

_"Then on September 13 of Showa 86, 2011, one of daddy's sister will murder her family and commit suicide. Her body will never be found."_

_"Suicide?"_

_"Then on September 28 of Showa 87, 2012, we will finally go out tot he surface for the first time...and it will change everything."_

_"The surface?"_

_"Finally, on September 13 of Showa 88, 2013...or a few days after perhaps..."_

_There was a pause. Leo gasped._

_"...I will be killed."_

_"You...?!"_

_"All these death have been predetermined. The last one is still in the process of decision."_

_"Then...what do you want, Mikey?"Leo asked._

_"I want to live happily, beat the endless fate of September and live happily with my family and friends. But whose plan is it?"_

_"Mikey..."_

_"I don't want to die."_

_"Mikey..."_

_Even if he didn't get anything, Leo hugged him for comfort. Mikey quickly returned the hug._

_Then, a tear slipped out._

* * *

_"..._and everything he said...was true."

Leo started to cry.

"And yet...I didn't listen...!"Then, Leo hugged Raph. Donnie and Master Splinter joined.

"If I only listened more and told you when I understood...then maybe I would have aaved him. I'm the big brother...but why?"

"It'a alright Leo. Calm down. It's not your fault."Donnie said in a calm tone. "Yeah, bro. We were just three that time. It's okay. But sometimes...fate remains intact. But while intact, it can also be defeated. Sometimes..."Raph nodded to Donnie. "...fate can be defeated at the start. We can change fate through small things. I guess...Mikey wanted help from you...for you to show him...how to beat fate. I guess that's what he wanted. I think he did ask for your help. Then, he was expecting you to take those words and tell us. I wish you did that...but it was not your fault. You just didn't know."

Leo sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah, bro."

Soon, Leo hugged them again. This time...making it into a big, family hug.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of AITSTS Part 2. Part 3...I don't know when it will be updated. I have plans. :p**

**And once again, dedicated to the victims of the Zamboanga War. If youw ant to know more, google it. But all I know is that its the Zamboanga peeps vs. MNLF. I forgot the meaning of MNLF. Just Google it.**

**And sometime around, I'm working on a Halloween Special called "Blood Is Thicker Than Water". The sneak peek is still on planning stages.**

**Sincerely with a lot of Nipaa~!,  
Demigoth C. Emo, daughter of Hades**


End file.
